End milling tools having cutting edges disposed on both end surfaces and peripheral surfaces are frequently used in operations where it is desired that a tool remove material in both the axial and radial directions, as in the case of slotting operations. Such tools typically include a corner joining the end and peripheral edges ground into the tool. For many end mills, this corner is the area most susceptible to damage due to wear or chipping, particularly in ramping or peripheral cut operations. This may be due to the fact that each cutting edge makes one interrupted cut per revolution during peripheral milling operations. The repetitive impact on the corner cutting edge causes increased wear or corner damage relative to other types of machining operations. Corner wear or corner damage is a primary cause for reduction in end mill tool life reduction. In view of the foregoing, improved end mills are desired which provide one or more advantages over prior designs.